


Brotherly Love

by Mami_Natalie_OwO, Skims_World



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Writing, Brotherly Love, Crack, Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami_Natalie_OwO/pseuds/Mami_Natalie_OwO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skims_World/pseuds/Skims_World
Summary: The brothers get into a fight.
Relationships: Victor & Valentino
Series: Crack Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733365
Kudos: 6





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Its a joke.
> 
> I wrote it.
> 
> Skim supplied the idea.

"I lobe you man," Victor sceeched.

"Well, I don't," Balentin ok seethed, growling. "And, for the love of f GOD-SHUT UP!!!!!" 

Victor started to cry, like he always foes. Cry, cry, cry. All day.

"Ur so mesn, bro." He sobbed, backing away. "WhY,"

Valentino grumbled, snd then sighed. There was no reason fir his anger. Vic was trying his best, afterall.

"Im sorry, Vic," He softly apologized, and smiled, although it was pathetic.. He meant it. "I shouldnt of yelled at you.."

The smaller boy turned and grumbled, ignoring him. After a few minutes of tense silence, Vic turned around. He sighed, and murmured, "Its whatever, i guess." He rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Letz just bounce outta this joint."

As victor started to walk, val wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. Victor froze. "No, it really isnt okay."

"..."

"We're brothers, and I'm supposed to have your back," He said. His grip was getting tighter. "Not yell at you for.. well, being you, vic." 

Silence. Mayve Valentino went too far this time..

A sigh. "Okay, Val," Victor said as he hugged him back. "Youre right. But, I knew you didnt mean it." He exclaimed as he nuzzled into his older brothers neck.

"How so?"

"You're pretty chill, so something mustve been up,"

"Oh." 

They departed from eachother, happy. They made their way to Chata's house, giggling and messing with eachother on the way back.

Victor suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"Hey, Val?" Victor called, right in front of chatas house, when they got there. 

"Yeah, Vic?" Valentin ok answered. He looked at his brother, he seemed nervous.

"I-I just wan-wanted you to know.. I, uh.." 

"Uh huh..?"

"I got your back, because you're the coolest brother in the world. And I would never change you." His face was unnaturally timid, as was his voice.

Valentino beamed, as that filled him with joy. He felt warm. He went to thank his little brother, who's timidness snapped into mischief in a second.

"Awe, thanks V-"

"Well, actually.. Maybe having pinapple as a brother would be better, " Victor chuckled as Val let out a 'hey!' And started after him.

"Pinapple?! The horror!!" Vak exclaimed in fake anger, and giggled, breaking the illusion of the faux emotion.

They both ran into the house, chasing each other around, the fight from earlier got quickly forgotten.


End file.
